moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban
Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban ist die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen populären Romans von Joanne K. Rowling und der dritte Teil der Harry-Potter-Filmreihe unter der Regie von Alfonso Cuarón. Der Filmstart in Deutschland war am 3. Juni 2004. Dieser dritte Teil der Harry-Potter-Reihe spielte weltweit knapp 796,7 Mio. US-Dollar ein und belegt Platz 46 auf der Liste der weltweit erfolgreichsten Filme, in der Liste der 30 erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland ist er jedoch nicht vertreten (Stand: März 2010). Der Film wurde für zwei Oscars in den Kategorien Beste Filmmusik und Beste visuelle Effekte nominiert. Handlung Die Schwester von Vernon Dursley, die fiese Tante Magda, die Harry nicht leiden kann, besucht ihren Bruder und seine Familie. Als Magda unentwegt gemeine Lügen über Harrys verstorbene Eltern erzählt, belegt Harry sie unbeabsichtigt mit einem Zauber, durch den sie beginnt, sich auf die Größe eines riesigen Ballons aufzublasen, letztlich in die Luft abhebt und davonfliegt. Daraufhin flieht Harry mit seinen Sachen hastig aus dem Haus. Er wird anschließend vom Fahrenden Ritter, einem mobilen Zufluchtsort für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, aufgegriffen und in einer rasanten Fahrt nach London, Zum Tropfenden Kessel, gebracht. Auf der Fahrt hört Harry erstmals vom Entkommen des Gefangenen Sirius Black aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Im Tropfenden Kessel wird Harry bereits vom Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge erwartet, der ihn darüber informiert, dass sein Malheur wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde. Obwohl minderjährigen Schülern untersagt ist, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern und ein Verstoß gegen diese Regel einen Schulverweis bedeuten kann, darf Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Fudge übergibt ihm die Schulbücher für das nächste Schuljahr. Am nächsten Tag treffen Harrys Freunde Hermine und Ron mit dessen Familie im Tropfenden Kessel ein. Von Rons Vater, Arthur Weasley, erfährt Harry, dass Sirius Black immer noch ein überzeugter Diener von Lord Voldemort und nach seiner Flucht auf Rache an Harry für dessen Sturz aus sei. Das Schloss Hogwarts wird auf Anweisung des Zaubereiministeriums in diesem Schuljahr von den Dementoren bewacht, die das Gelände weitläufig eingekreist haben, da vermutet wird, dass Sirius Black in Hogwarts eindringen will. Diese Wesen werden üblicherweise als Wärter in Askaban eingesetzt. Die Dementoren handeln nach ihrem Instinkt, jedem Lebewesen dem sie begegnen das Glück buchstäblich auszusaugen. Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts kommt es zu der ersten Begegnung zwischen Harry und einem Dementor, der Harry angreift. Der Dementor kann nur mit der Hilfe von Remus Lupin, dem neuen Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verscheucht werden. Wie sich später herausstellt, sind die Dementoren besonders empfänglich für Harrys Gefühle, weshalb Professor Lupin Harry später den Patronus-Zauber beibringt, mit dem man sie abwehren kann. In der ersten Stunde des neuen Faches Wahrsagen liest die seltsam verschrobene Professorin Trelawney aus Harrys Teetasse einen Grimm, eine Art schwarzen Hund, der den Tod desjenigen vorhersagt. Während Hagrids erster Stunde als Professor für das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird Draco Malfoy von dem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel, ein stolzes und doch sensibles, vogelänliches Wesen, verletzt. In einer späteren Verhandlung wird Seidenschnabel vom Zaubereiministerium zum Tode verurteilt. Harry findet mithilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers, die er von Fred und George Weasley geschenkt bekommt, einen Geheimgang ins nahe gelegene Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade, wo er im Schutze seines Tarnumhangs ein Gespräch zwischen den Hogwarts-Professoren und dem Zaubereiminister unbemerkt belauscht. Er erfährt dabei von dem Massenmord, den Sirius einst an 12 Muggeln und dem Zauberer Peter Pettigrew begangen haben soll. Zudem sei Sirius Harrys Taufpate und soll derjenige gewesen sein, der das Versteck seiner Eltern an Voldemort verraten hat, infolge dessen diese dann ermordet wurden. Am Tag von Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung besuchen Hermine, Ron und Harry Hagrid in seiner Hütte, um ihn zu trösten. Hagrid gibt bei der Gelegenheit Ron seine Ratte Krätze zurück, die ihm zuvor entlaufen war. Steine, die durch das offene Fenster fliegen, machen die Gruppe auf den kommenden Scharfrichter aufmerksam. Somit können die drei noch rechtzeitig unbemerkt aus Hagrids Hütte schleichen. Vor dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses sehen die drei gerade noch, wie die Sichel des Scharfrichters fällt. Daraufhin beißt Krätze Ron in den Finger und flüchtet zur Peitschenden Weide, wo sie einem mysteriösen schwarzen Hund begegnen, der Ron samt seiner Ratte ins Innere der Weide verschleppt. Hermine und Harry folgen ihnen und gelangen zur Heulenden Hütte, welches, laut Hermine, das am stärksten von Spuk heimgesuchte Gebäude Englands ist. Dort erwartet sie Sirius Black, der sich als nicht registrierter Animagus, ein Formwandler, in den schwarzen Hund verwandeln kann. Kurz darauf erscheint Lupin, der sich mit Black verbündet hat. Bevor Lupin die Situation erklären kann, taucht auch Professor Snape auf und entwaffnet Black und Lupin. Da Harry Lupins Geschichte hören will, entwaffnet er daraufhin Snape. Nicht Sirius, sondern Peter Pettigrew, ein ehemaliger Freund von Black und Lupin, hat Harrys Eltern verraten. Nachdem er sich einen Finger abgeschnitten hat, ist er in Form einer Ratte bei den Weasleys untergetaucht. Durch einen Zauber verwandeln Black und Lupin Pettigrew wieder in einen Menschen und wollen ihn aus Rache für den Verrat an Harrys Eltern umbringen. Harry schreitet jedoch ein und will, dass das Leben von Pettigrew verschont bleibt, damit die Unschuld von Sirius bewiesen werden kann. Wieder zurück im Freien verwandelt sich Lupin aufgrund des Vollmondes in einen Werwolf. Um die Menschen um sich zu schützen, verwandelt sich Sirius wieder in einen Hund und kämpft gegen seinen Freund. In dem Durcheinander befreit sich Pettigrew und ergreift erneut die Flucht. Sirius ist dem Werwolf klar unterlegen und wird nur verschont, weil Lupin als Werwolf dem Ruf eines anderen Werwolfes folgt. Schwer angeschlagen schleppt sich Sirius zu einem See. Dort greift ihn eine Schar von Dementoren an, gegen die auch Harry keine Chance hat. Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert, glaubt Harry, seinen Vater wieder gesehen zu haben, welcher einen Patronus hinaufbeschwört, der mächtig genug ist, um alle Dementoren abzuwehren. Als Harry wieder aufwacht, befindet er sich, gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine, im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Sirius wurde hingegen gefangen genommen und soll von den Dementoren geküsst werden, was für ihn den Verlust seiner Seele bedeuten würde, was mit dem Tode gleichzusetzen sei. Dumbledore besucht die drei und hört sich ihre Geschichte an. Allerdings gibt er ihnen wenig Hoffnung, dass die Geschichte andere Zauberer überzeugen wird. Er bringt sie auf die Idee, mittels Hermines Zeitumkehrer, der es ihr das ganze Schuljahr lang möglich machte, an den meisten Kursen in Hogwarts teilzunehmen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um Sirius und gar ein weiteres Leben (das von Seidenschnabel) zu retten. Daraufhin holt Hermine eine Kette hervor, hängt sie sich und Harry um den Hals und dreht die daran befestigte Sanduhr dreimal. Drei Stunden in der Vergangenheit angekommen, begeben sie sich unbemerkt zu Hagrids Hütte, um Seidenschnabel vor dem Henkerstod zu retten. Nachdem Hermine, Ron und Harry (aus der Vergangenheit) mit Hilfe von Hermines (aus der Gegenwart) geworfenen Steinen Hagrids Hütte verlassen, befreien Harry und Hermine (aus der Gegenwart) Seidenschnabel und locken ihn in den verbotenen Wald. Dort warten sie die Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte ab. Nachdem die Gruppe aus dem Geheimgang der Peitschenden Weide hervorkommt und Lupin sich in den Werwolf verwandelt, rettet Hermine Sirius das Leben, indem sie einen anderen Werwolf nachahmt. Nachdem Seidenschnabel Lupin vertrieben hat, rennen Harry und Hermine zum See, wo die Dementoren dem geschwächten Sirius und Harry (aus der Vergangenheit) die Seelen stehlen wollen. Harry (aus der Gegenwart) nimmt an, dass sie jeden Moment von seinem verstorbenen Vater gerettet werden. Erst im letzten Moment begreift er, dass er von der anderen Seite des Sees aus nicht seinen Vater, sondern sich selbst gesehen hat. Daraufhin tritt Harry den Dementoren mit seinem Patronus entgegen und verscheucht diese. Hermine und Harry verhelfen Sirius anschließend mithilfe von Seidenschnabel zur Flucht. Am Ende des Schuljahres kündigt Lupin seinen Job als Professor nachdem bekannt wird, dass er ein Werwolf ist und dies von den Eltern der Schüler nicht akzeptiert wird. Zudem bekommt Harry einen neuen Besen geschenkt, den Feuerblitz, nachdem sein Nimbus 2000 von der Peitschenden Weide zerstört wurde. Besetzung Wissenswertes * Bei einem Budget von 130 Millionen US-Dollar spielte der Film weltweit 796 Millionen $ ein, davon rund 249 Mio US$ in den USA und 48 Mio US$ in Deutschland. * Nach den Dreharbeiten des zweiten Harry-Potter-Films verstarb Richard Harris, der bisherige Darsteller des Schuldirektors Albus Dumbledore. Für diesen Teil wurde deswegen Michael Gambon verpflichtet, der seitdem den Zauberer verkörperte. In der deutschen Fassung wurde Klaus Höhne als Synchronsprecher beibehalten. * Der Film bekam einen völlig anderen Look als bei den beiden ersten Teilen, da er nun nicht mehr wie bisher vom „Familien-Regisseur“ Chris Columbus, sondern vom Mexikaner Alfonso Cuarón gedreht wurde. * Die Altersfreigabe wurde bei diesem Film zum ersten Mal auf 12 Jahre festgelegt. * Der Film baut mithilfe von in der Romanvorlage nicht vorhandenen Details Spannung auf. So werden bei der Ankunft des Fahrenden Ritters auf einem nahen Spielplatz Spielgeräte gezeigt, die sich auf magische Weise bewegen, und der Henker, der Seidenschnabel hinrichten soll, wird von Raben begleitet. Durch die vielen Uhren, die überall im Schloss auf auffällige Weise gezeigt werden, wird der Zuschauer auf das Thema „Zeit“ eingestimmt. * Der britische Rocksänger Ian Brown ist in einer Statistenrolle als Zauberer zu sehen, der Stephen Hawkings Buch A Brief History of Time liest. * Im Vergleich zu den ersten beiden Filmteilen fällt weiter auf, dass die Schülerinnen und Schüler nicht mehr durchgängig Schuluniformen tragen und dass sich die ethnische Zusammensetzung des Jahrgangs von Harry Potter verändert hat (es gibt einen deutlich höheren Anteil von Kindern mit dunklerer Hautfarbe). * Sowohl die Aufteilung in die vier Schulhäuser als auch das Punktesystem zur Bestimmung des besten Hauses treten kaum noch in Erscheinung. * Einige Sets sehen anders aus als in den ersten beiden Filmen. So steht Hagrids Hütte nun weiter abseits als im zweiten Film und das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys sieht auch anders aus, besonders das Fenster sticht ins Auge. * Die Peitschende Weide steht anders als im zweiten Film nicht auf einer ebenen Fläche nahe dem Schloss, sondern am Berg zu Hagrids Hütte. * Die Endtitel sind in der Art der Karte des Rumtreibers gestaltet. Die letzten Worte nach dem Abspann lauten „Missetat begangen“ und „Nox“. * Die Zauberstäbe haben im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden Filmen unterschiedliche Formen. Kritik „Furioser Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm, in der das Unschuldig-Spielerische der bisherigen Adaptionen deutlich einer "erwachseneren" Bedrohung weicht, dem der tricktechnisch versierte Film mit einem philosophischen Spiel um die Relativität von Wahrnehmungen und Wahrheit sowie dem virtuosen Umgang mit Licht und Dunkelheit, Raum und Zeit Rechnung trägt.“ - Lexikon des internationalen Films „Regisseur Alfonso Cuarón … inszeniert das dritte Harry-Potter-Abenteuer in einem verfeinerten visuellen Stil ebenso straff wie frei und greift gekonnt die zunehmend dunkle Stimmung des Buches auf, ohne sich zu sehr an die Vorlage zu halten oder sich in Spielereien zu verlieren. … Besonders überzeugen David Thewlis und Daniel Radcliffe in der sich langsam entwickelnden Vater-und-Sohn-artigen Beziehung zwischen Professor Lupin und Harry Potter, die von Regisseur Cuarón einfühlsam und in schönen Bildern inszeniert ist. … Der bisher beste Harry-Potter-Film.“ - Cinema „Es ist ihm (Alfonso Cuarón) gelungen, das Stadium der devot-sklavischen Visualisierung zu verlassen: Dieser Film ist eine künstlerische Arbeit aus eigenem Recht, er lebt, er atmet, was von seinen Vorgängern nie zu sagen war.“ - Henryk Goldberg: www.getidan.de „Mit seinem radikalen Ansatz hat Cuarón die Reihe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes relaunched und damit gerettet. Vom Set, über die Kostüme bis zu einzelnen Figuren, blieb hier kaum ein Stein auf dem Anderen. Das Buch wurde radikal gekürzt und dabei erstmals die Essenz herausgearbeitet. Aus den knuffigen Kinderfilmen im kitschigen Zauberland wurde eine universelle Coming-of-Age-Story, die sich erstmals auch Zwischentöne und echte Bedrohung erlaubt.“ - moviepilot Auszeichnungen *2004: British Academy Children's Film & Television Award als Bester Film *2004: Golden Trailer Award für die Beste Animation in einem Kinotrailer *2004: Phoenix Film Critics Society Award für den Besten Familienfilm – Live Action *2004: World Soundtrack Award für den Beliebtesten Soundtrack (Publikumspreis) *2005: BMI Film Music Award für Komponist John Williams *2005: British Academy Film Award als Beliebtester Film (Publikumspreis) *2005: Visual Effects Society Awards für Outstanding Performance by an Animated Character in a Live Act on Motion Picture und Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture *2005: Nominierung bei der Oscarverleihung 2005 für die Beste Filmmusik und Visual Effects *2006: Outstanding Contribution to British Cinema Award bei den Empire Awards für die Harry-Potter-Filme 1–4 Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Harry Potter Filmreihe Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Werwolffilm Kategorie:Filme über Magie und Magier